1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a white phosphor, and a light emission device including the white phosphor, and a display device including the light emission device. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to a white phosphor having an appropriate color temperature, due to a combination of red, green, and blue phosphors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display that is one of a variety of flat panel display devices that display an image by varying a light transmission amount at each pixel, using the dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal, which varies according to an applied voltage. The liquid crystal display is lighter weight, more compact, and has lower power consumption, as compared with a conventional cathode ray tube.
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel assembly, and a backlight unit to emit light toward the LC panel assembly. The LC panel assembly receives the light from the backlight unit, and uses a liquid crystal layer to selectively transmit the light.
The backlight unit is classified according to light source-type, one of which is a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL). However, since the CCFL has relatively high power consumption, and is difficult to produce in large sizes, due to structure limitations, it is hard to apply it to a large-sized liquid crystal display, i.e. a display of over 30 inches.
A backlight unit employing light emitting diodes (LEDs) is also well known. The LED-type backlight unit has a fast response time and good color reproduction characteristics. However, LEDs are costly, and increase an overall thickness of a liquid crystal display.
As described above, all of the conventional backlight units have inherent problems. In addition, the conventional backlight units are driven so as to maintain a predetermined brightness all over a light emission surface, when the liquid crystal display is driven. Therefore, it is difficult to improve the display quality to a sufficient level.
For example, when the LC panel assembly is to display a high contrast image, in response to an image signal, a higher contrast can be realized, if the backlight unit can emit light of different intensities to different pixels of the LC panel assembly. However, the conventional backlight units cannot achieve the above function, and thus, there is a limitation in improving the dynamic contrast of an image.